The Totodile Trials
by Dobokoyuramon
Summary: A new trainer makes his way to the scene, and a little Totodile as well. But why is Team Rocket interested in him? And will Ash and his friends help?
1. My Own Journey

"My name's Cole Gerren, and I wanna be the greatest pokemon trainer in the world!" the boy said as he dropped the money on the table. 

The store clerk smiled. "That's a very big dream, young man." She handed him some pokeballs and took the money. 

Cole grinned. "Great!" he shoved them into his pocket. "I'm gonna go catch some pokemon, and get ready to go!" he beamed, rushing out the door. His hair was blood red at the bangs, and faded from orange to yellow as it went to the back. Today he was happy. For the first time, his mother had given him permission to go out on his own pokemon journey. Coming through the door of his house, he ran to his mother. "Look, mom!" he said, showing her five pokeballs. 

"That's wonderful, Cole!" she said, pointing to the stairs. "Go get ready. I packed your backpack, and get on some nice clothes!" she ruffled his hair. 

He ran upstairs and set the balls on his bed, digging through his closet. He put on blue jeans and a black shirt with golden sleeve ends and a thick, golden rim around the end. He looked in the mirror and scratched his head. "I look good." He said to himself. He sat on his bed and opened his journal, pulling a pen from his drawer. "Dear Journal, today is the day I get out on my own. I'm starting my own adventure, finally! Lots of kids have already started, but I just know I'll make it to the leagues. I wonder what my first pokemon will be." He put it down and sighed. Picking up his pack and balls, he clipped them to his belt and headed back downstairs.

"Well Mom, I'm going now." He said, coming down the stairs. 

"Don't you want to wait until your father gets home?" she came out of the kitchen with a package. 

Cole shook his head. "I want to get going. Gotta catch my new pokemon!" 

She hugged her son. "Goodbye, Cole! I'll miss you." She said, handing him the package. "Here. I've packed you some cookies and brownies and-and some crackers and rice balls and gum and-" 

"Don't worry, mom!" he said, opening the door. "I won't starve. I guess I should go. Bye." 

"Goodbye, sweetie!" she waved as he shut the door. 

"This'll be the first time I leave New Bark Town in over…two years!" he said to himself. Today he would set out to Cherrygrove, and probably reach it by tomorrow morning. With one last glance home, he ran out into the wild grass. "This is great!" he sighed, inhaling the fresh air. Cole took a cookie out of his pack and munched on it as he walked along, dropping crumbs messily. He probably wouldn't see any pokemon for a while, but he kept a sharp eye. He stretched and looked around, seeing Pidgey and Spearow alike in the trees above. But he didn't have his heart set on a small thing. _I want a Scyther, or a Bulbasaur…maybe even a Skarmory._ He thought, walking slower. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by a small sound. "Snub…"

"Huh?" Cole turned to see nothing behind him. He shrugged and continued onward. 

"Snub…" came the sound again. 

"What?" he turned again, still seeing nothing. He waited for a while, scanning the tall grass. Skeptical, he turned and continued once more. Again, came a sound. But this time, it was a rustle in the grasses rather then the vocalization. "Who's there?" he whirled around and put his hands on his hips. He saw the rustle this time, and peered into the bushy weeds. "Hey…come on out." He ordered. 

"Snub?" the creature came out. It was a wild Snubull.

"Ah!" Cole jumped back in revulsion. It looked up at him, staring at the cookie he held in his hand. Cole looked back and forth between the pokemon and his hand, then grinned. "Hey there." He said, kneeling down and handing it the snack. 

"Snubull!" it cried greedily, snatching it from him. 

"Wow…" he said. "You sure are…ugly." He marveled at the creature's smashed features and angry expression. "How would you like to be my first pokemon?" he asked, watching bits of chocolate drip from its mouth. 

"Snub." It said. 

"Great." He said, assuming the positive. He pulled out a pokeball and showed it to the Snubull. 

It suddenly glared up at him. "Snub!!!" it screeched angrily. 

"What?" he stood back. 

"Snubull!!!" it stood tall and began to glow with a white light. When it dissolved, a giant Granbull was peering down at him. 

"Um…nice…pokemon?" he cringed.

"Grrraaann!!!!" it roared as it pounded its chest.

Cole backed away, left with no defense. He stumbled backwards and tripped, landing on his back. The Granbull snarled, dripping saliva onto the ground. The boy cowered away and grimaced. Suddenly, something in his hand shuddered. Looking down, he realized the pokeball was shaking. "Huh?" 

"Granbull!!!!" it boomed, crouching over him. 

The ball snapped open, and out came a red flash of energy. The Granbull backed away as the energy formed into a small, blue alligator. "Tototototototo!!" it growled.

Cole stared at the pokemon, wide-eyed. _They sold me…a used…pokeball_. He though dumbly at the moment. 

"Granbull!" the beast tried to pound the little reptile, but Totodile swiftly dodged. 

"Totodile!" he growled, swelling his chest. He opened his mouth, letting a tremendous stream of water blast the Granbull down to the ground. It cried out and turned to flee, its first match as an evolved pokemon lost. 

"Toto!" the Totodile snapped after it.

Cole still stared hypnotically at the little pokemon, baffled and relieved at once. 

"To?" the Totodile walked to Cole with a claw to his chin, staring up at the boy with confusion and no recognition. "Tototodile." 

"You…you really saved my tail, buddy." He sat forward to the pokemon and held out his hand. The Totodile braced himself, as though he would be punished. Cole's gentle hand stroked the creature's head, and he quickly nuzzled up to him, throwing his arms around his leg. 

"Totodile!" he chirped. 

"Guess I owe ya one." He though for a moment, then pulled out his package of snacks and opened it to the alligator. "Go ahead, pick one."

The Totodile was amazed, and looked at the variety excitedly. After an indecisive moment, he pulled out a large brownie. "Toto!" he said happily, biting the treat with glee. 

"Well…" he said, standing. "Guess I'll be seein' ya. Thanks again." He turned to walk away. 

"To?" the Totodile kept a quick pace to follow him.

"Hey…what do you want? You're obviously someone else's pokemon. I can't take you with me." He looked down at Totodile.

"Toto todile." The pokemon shook his head and hugged Cole's leg again. "Toto!" 

"Hm…" Cole though for a while. The pokemon looked unfed and scrawny. But it had been so strong. He figured that maybe someone had caught a wild pokemon they didn't really want, forgot it was there, and sold their spare balls. "I…guess you can come along for a while. But if anyone asks for their missing Totodile, you're going back where you came from." 

The alligator seemed satisfied. "To!" he agreed, tightening his grip on the leg. 


	2. A Casual Day

"Can I help you, Sir?" the clerk asked as the tall, dark-cloaked man lumbered in. 

"Yes." He said, putting his gloved hand onto the counter. "I sold you seven pokeballs last week, if you remember."

The woman thought. "I think so. Mr…"

"Giovanni." He said. "Do you still have them?" 

"I'm not sure. All pokeballs look alike." She shrugged.

"Did you sell any?" he gritted his teeth. 

"I've sold anywhere from fifty to one hundred this week." She checked her sales record. "Ninety seven, to be exact." 

"Then let me check the ones you still have." He said angrily. 

"Sorry, Sir." She said. "I'm not aloud to let customers handle the merchandise."

"Then make and exception!" he grabbed her by the shirt and glared at her. "My prize Totodile was in one of those balls! I was using it to do some very important research! If I don't have it back in a week, I will run you and this store out of business!" he spat. 

"Uh-uh-I-" she stammered. 

"Boss." Came a voice. A male Rocket Grunt wandered in, wearing casual clothing. "We…um, we have to go now." 

"Very well…" he said, dropping the woman. "Remember what I said. If I don't find that pokemon, they'll be hell to pay…"

"I'm hungry!" whined James as the familiar trio trudged along the field. 

"Shut up." Jesse snapped, marching along. "Those little poke-twerps are around here somewhere." 

Meowth howled. "He's right, Jess! We're starvin'!" 

"Then eat the rocks, just shut up!" she smacked Meowth across the face. "Look!" she shouted excitedly. "There they are!" she pointed down the cliff they stood on. "This is too easy! They won't suspect a thing!" 

"I'm so hungry!" cried Ash as he grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground. 

"Don't be so dramatic, Ash." Scolded Misty. "We just ate two hours ago." 

"Yeah, well, a pokemon trainer needs to keep his strength up." He explained, rolling onto his back. 

"I have some Tic Tacs." Offered Brock.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu reached for them. 

"Men!" Misty sighed, rolling her eyes. She grabbed Ash's hat and threw it into the grass. 

"Hey!" he jumped up, running off after it. 

"At least I got him to move." She mumbled. They followed Ash into the thick grass.

"Looking for something?" Jesse chuckled, wearing Ash's hat.

"Give me my hat back!" Ash growled.

"Of course!" she took it off and showed it to him, then snatched it away. "If you give us your Pikachu."

A huge sweat drop appeared on Ash's head. "This's gotta be the dumbest yet…"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"We know, we know!" Misty snapped. 

"Toge tege!"

"Well you could at least have the decency to let us finish!" Jesse scowled. 

"Uh-To unite all peoples-"

"Oh, shut up, James! The motto's already ruined anyway!" she held up the hat.

"Piiiiikaaaachuuuuu!!!!" a bolt of electricity hit Team Rocket. 

"Moewth! That's right!" Meowth jumped down from the trees. "Hey, what happened to da motto?" he asked, seeing his fried companions. 

"Looks like Team Rocket's getting fried again…" the two groaned.

Pop. "Wobuffet!" 

Ash took his hat and placed it back onto his head. "Okay, so you guys've bothered us for today, now can we pick it up tomorrow?"

"You just wait!" said Jesse, instantly on her feet. "We'll get you, and your little Pikachu too! Ahahaha!" the trio ran off. 

"Geez, _we_ could come up with a better plan to steal _their_ pokemon." Ash pointed out. 


End file.
